Solsticio de inverno
by Firendice
Summary: La última batalla por el dominio del mundo está a punto de librarse, y solo la hija de Abadon y Atara tendrá el poder suficiente para salvar o hundir por completo el mundo. Pero para ello, Edward, el príncipe guardián, deberá cumplir una última misión, protegerla de su eminente muerte.- ONE SHOT Para el concurso 3er aniversario de Letras de Lullaby.


**ADVERTENCIA: **La historia y la trama son mias, los nombres de los personajes han sido adaptadas a Twilight.

**Nota: **Esta idea viene rondando en mi cabeza al rededor de 3 años como libro original, pero no me habia decidido a ni a publicar, ni a escribir, cuando Lullaby Waillen planteo un concurso con criaturas miticas, mi primera idea fue escribir esto que hace años quiere salir. Fue como una señal divina si le llamamos asi.

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen ************(Beta FFAD) ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**OS CONCURSO LETRAS DE LULLABY**

**NOMBRE DEL OS: Solsticio de inverno.**

**Summary:** La última batalla por el dominio del mundo está a punto de librarse, y solo la hija de Abadon y Atara tendrá el poder suficiente para salvar o hundir por completo el mundo. Pero para ello, Edward, el príncipe guardián, deberá cumplir una última misión, protegerla de su eminente muerte.

_En el inicio, todo era caos y destrucción, nada estaba claro, ni la luz ni la oscuridad. Las penumbras llenaban cada rincón de nuestro mundo, era una extraña mezcla entre hielo y fuego, pureza y odio. Una constante contradicción que chocaba y que consigo solo lograba aumentar más el caos. Una batalla eterna se libraba en cada rincón, el bien y el mal se enfrentaban por el control absoluto del universo. Los ángeles guerreros eran las criaturas más fuertes y poderosas de todas pero no eran suficientes y, con el tiempo, sus fuerzas diezmaban alarmantemente, advirtiendo que la batalla sería ganada por las fuerzas demoníacas._

_Miles de años transcurrieron y las cosas no parecían mejorar, al contrario, todo era peor y los que en un inicio lucharon por el bien y la verdad empezaron a cambiar, sus almas fueron corrompidas por la incertidumbre y la espera. Sus corazones puros se tornaron negros, al igual que sus almas, y con sus increíbles fortalezas empezaron a extinguir a los pocos integrantes de la raza guerrera. El mundo se tornó violento y oscuro, ya no existían tonos grises, ni blanquecinos, ellos con su maldad acababan con todo lo puro y bueno, dándole forma a un nuevo mundo._

_Los ángeles caídos, como fueron llamados, se reprodujeron con las fuerzas demoníacas, creando así a los más poderosos guerreros jamás vistos, los Abadones*. Entrenados en el arte de la destrucción, sanguinarios lujuriosos y con la fuerza suficiente para extinguir de una vez y para siempre a los guerreros. La batalla se tornó aún más sanguinaria y violenta._

_El príncipe Abadon fue enviado a exterminar a los últimos 3 guerreros. Ansioso por aniquilarlos, acudió sin refuerzos y se encontró frente a él a uno de los exterminables. Levantó su espada preparado para atravesar su corazón, pero al observar más a fondo, vio a una chica rubia, con ojos celestes y sonrisa deslumbrante que le sonreía con pesar y miedo. El corazón del príncipe latió deprisa como nunca y, deslumbrado como estaba, cayó de rodillas frente a ella, soltando su espada y aferrándose a la chica ángel como si fuese él quien estuviera muriendo. La luz y la hermosura de ella lo acogieron con tal fuerza que él supo que todo estaría en paz por siempre y que solo junto a ella estaba su lugar._

_Los ángeles, los demonios, los caídos y los Abadones intentaron separarlos cuando sus bocas estaban por unirse, pero llegaron tarde y el amor demostrado con ese beso puro y libre de toda corrupción, destelló la luz necesaria para curar el mundo._

_Los ángeles fueron ascendidos a lo alto del cielo con la misión de cuidar y proteger a los mortales que en futuro habitarían el mundo. Las demás criaturas fueron condenadas a los abismos flameantes, destinados a luchar eternamente y a destruirse entre sí como un día lo hicieron con aquellos que lucharon por la salvación del mundo._

_Por años, Abadon y Atara vivieron felices y en paz, conviviendo con los animales, las plantas y los pocos humanos que empezaban a habitar el mundo. Sin embargo, la paz que trajo consigo su puro acto de amor, no sería olvidada tan fácilmente por aquellos habitantes del abismo, que sabedores de las artes negras y oscuras, idearon una manera de liberar a algunos pocos que acechaban a los príncipes y se preparaban para crear la que sería la maldición de la futura heredera. _

_Vuestra hija será en parte fuego, en parte hielo…Será el bien y el mal…Ella tendrá la necesidad de bondad, pero también la de destrucción. Y su labor en este mundo será exterminar o liberar para siempre las fuerzas oscuras, una gran batalla se librará en su interior y será ella, y solo ella, la futura reina del universo, la que nos gobernará por la leyes del bien o el mal…_

_La fecha ha sido fijada…_

_Será en un solsticio de invierno que verá la luz por primera vez la hija del bien y del mal, será en un solsticio de invierno que se librará la última gran batalla._

—Con el tiempo, los humanos olvidaron la gran batalla y la maldición de Atara, pero esta aún hoy perdura. En algún rincón del mundo, aquellos amantes que salvaron el universo esperan con incertidumbre el día que les depara, ese en el que la humanidad verá para siempre la luz o la oscuridad. El fin —murmura Renée Swan acariciando los cabellos castaños de su hija.

—No puede ser el fin —dice la pequeña Isabella negando con la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa con la hija de Atara y Abadon, madre?

—No se puede saber aún qué pasará con ella, pequeña Isabella.

La niña mira a su madre con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Por qué no, mami?

—Aún no inicia el segundo milenio, faltan algunos años todavía —Renée besa una, dos y tres veces las mejillas de su hija.

La niña abre los ojos aterrada. — ¿Quieres decir que aún no se libra la gran batalla? —ella empieza a reírse.

—No mi pequeña, aún no.

—Tengo miedo, mami —dice ella—, no quiero que se lleve a cabo la batalla, destruirían el mundo.

—Es solo una historia, amor —susurra tratando de calmar a su hija.

—Pero tú has dicho madre que las historias son muchas veces ciertas.

Ella se reprende a si misma por cometer tal imprudencia. —Sí, mi pequeña, pero esta no. Ya duérmete ¿sí? —ella asiente despacio y sonríe a su madre. Se acerca a besar su rostro y Renée siente que su corazón se encoje, es tan dulce y pura.

—Te amo mami.

—Y yo a ti, mi cielo.

— ¿Mami?

— ¿Sí?

—Espero que la historia tenga un final feliz —se le forma un nudo en la garganta.

Las luces se apagan y ella sale del cuarto, acongojada y triste. La historia merece un final feliz, justo como su hija espera, justo como ella espera, pero no existen los finales felices, al menos no en todas las circunstancias, y ellos ya habían tenido varios finales felices.

— ¿En qué piensas, amor? —dice Charles asustado.

—Nada… es solo que leí el cuento a nuestra pequeña.

—Y qué ocurrió, mi ángel —acaricia su rostro y sonríe.

—Tiene razón con lo que me ha dicho, ese no puede ser el final de la historia. Y debe tener un final feliz.

Él la abraza con fuerza mientras ella solloza en su pecho. Algunas veces, las historias puedes removernos tanto el alma, sobre todo aquellas que son reales.

14 AÑOS DESPUES…

Edward se encontraba algo irritado aunque no entendía el porqué. El muchacho solía ser tranquilo, paciente y amable ante cualquier situación, era la clase de "persona" que en la tierra llamarían ángel y es que eso era precisamente lo que Edward era. Un ángel. No del tipo mítico que todos hubiesen imaginado, con alas gigantescas rellenas de hermosas plumas doradas y blancas. ¡No! Él era lo que se consideraba un chico normal, claro que a esto había que agregarle unas facciones perfectas, un rostro pálido y albino, un cabello rubio y perfecto y unos ojos enormes de color azul cristalino, tan hermosos que te sumergirías en ellos por el simple placer de disfrutar aquel hermoso color. Cualquier chico desearía ser él y lo odiaría por ser tan perfecto, pero él no era simplemente un chico y de donde provenía, todas las criaturas eran como él. No existían envidias, solo la necesidad de cuidar al otro y las criaturas eran de una belleza abrumadora y desbordante, similares y perfectas.

Al llamarle Carlisle, su irritación aumenta, algo le decía que de aquel extraño llamado no vendría nada bueno. Su corazón latía deprisa queriéndose salir de su pecho y aterrándolo de manera irrevocable.

Con los nervios a flor de piel y con el alma en un puño, el chico acude al llamado del jefe supremo. Recorría los pasillos con lentitud y sus pasos eran lentos y pesados, como si con aquella acción alejara su deber para siempre. Le anuncia en su mente que está por llegar y luego aparece en la oficina central.

—Me han dicho que me necesitas, Carlisle —dice el muchacho tratando de ocultar su irritación.

Carlisle respiró pesadamente. —Hijo, serás reasignado —dice sin más.

— ¿Qué dices? —le toma varios segundos a Edward asimilar las palabras de su padre. _Esto no puede ser cierto —se dice aterrado._

—Sé que es algo inusual, pero verás… —Edward lo corta de tajo.

—No puedes hacerme esto, Carlisle —grita, algo debía estar mal para que su padre lo quisiera reasignar, en sus 300 años nunca habían reasignado a ningún ángel.

—Claro que puedo —replica Carlisle—, y es lo que hago en este preciso momento.

— ¿Por qué yo? —pregunta más para sí mismo—. ¿Acaso he hecho algo mal? —trata de contener la angustia en su voz pero es inútil. El simple hecho de pensar que ha fallado en su misión le hace sentir enfermo._ Muy humano._

—Por supuesto que no Edward, es solo que hay alguien que te necesita más que Lucien —él percibe cierta inquietud en la voz de su padre, pero eso no impide que sienta que algo terminará mal.

—Él es mi protegido y no lo dejaré hasta que culmine con mi misión —Edward no entendía qué pasaba, existían miles de ángeles que cambiaban de misión a diario ¿por qué no le asignaban uno de estos?—. Asígnale otro ángel, yo estoy en misión aún…

—No estoy consultándote —la voz de Carlisle es una sentencia—, te estoy ordenando.

—Pero, padre —dice asombrado. Nunca le había hablado de ese modo.

—Nada de peros, Edward. He dado una orden —nunca antes lo había escuchado hablar así y tuvo miedo de que aquella irritación (negación) a aceptar la misión se debiera precisamente al temor de fracasar por primera vez. Pero tal vez exageraba y sus sentidos le gritaban algo equivocado.

—Está bien —dice resignado—. ¿Quién es?

—Muy bien, hijo —felicita Carlisle—. Su nombre es Isabella, sus padres están desaparecidos. Ella está sola y me temo que, en su desesperación, alguien intente hacerle daño o, peor aún, que lo intente ella misma.

_Eso es todo —_pensó él. —Padre me cambias de misión, ¿por esto? Cualquier ángel novato podría sin ningún percance cuidar de ella.

—Esto es mucho más grande de lo que parece —murmura enojado.

—Explíqueme entonces, padre —pide en un susurro.

—Por el momento, solo diré que debes hacer lo posible por mantenerla segura, y alejarla de aquel que no consideres conveniente para ella —Edward lo mira confundido—. Tu intuición lo dirá.

—Sabes muy bien que no puedo influir lo suficiente en las mentes de mis protegidos, la distancia disminuye mi poder —su mente ahora es un absoluto caos, no entiende y todo lo que suponía saber sobre el paraíso, la tierra y el infierno hacían que su cabeza quisiera explotar.

Carlisle camina en dirección a su hijo, con lentitud, como si fuera una bestia en acecho y no quisiera asustar a su presa. Edward siente inmediatamente lo que ocurre e inevitablemente siente miedo.

—De eso te quería hablar, hijo —desvía su mirada un instante, el suficiente para aumentar el miedo de su hijo—. Deberás ser muy fuerte.

Esas simples palabras lo ponen en un estado de alerta tan fuerte que siente que desde que acepte la misión, su vida cambiará para siempre.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —él no quiere escuchar más, pero debe hacerlo, eso si no lo quiere hacer enojar y estropear su misión en el camino.

—Debes utilizar muy bien tus poderes, ser cuidadoso y no levantar sospechas, debes ser uno de ellos —para ese momento Edward no puede encontrar su voz.

Puede ver su cabeza en ese momento trabajar como una máquina y unir las piezas restantes del aterrador rompecabezas

—Yo —tartamudea.

—Sí, Edward, vas a descender —susurra Carlisle.

—No —dice en un jadeo.

* * *

*Abadon: Es un demonio destructor. Se le conoce por se el rey de los abismos. "quien reinará sobre las plagas que azotara la humanidad"

Atara: Significa la coronada.

* * *

Espero les gustara el OS y en este pido lo que nunca pido, RR ¿Porque?... Sinceramente amo tanto esta idea que quiero saber con absoluta sinceridad que opinan, seria de gran valor para mi...

Esto es un OS que dara inicio a una gran historia de los seres miticos que mas atencion me llaman a mi. Los angeles. :)

FIRE


End file.
